Changes
by MoxleyGirl
Summary: 22-year-old Olivia James sets off to America to seize an exciting opportunity as a WWE intern. Leaving England behind also means she is forced apart from her soulmate, Jack. Everything changes once she is pursued by a mysterious and intoxicating wrestler by the name of Dean Ambrose (Jon Moxley). OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey! Welcome to my story. I'm a big Ambrose fan and wanted to try my hand at some Fanfiction. I'll add some more notes later, but first, have a read and let me know what you think. This is my first attempt.**

**PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR ANY OF IT'S RESPECTIVE TRADEMARKS. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER OLIVIA JAMES, WHO IS MY OWN CONTENT.**

* * *

"Hey! Sorry if I woke you - I just landed so thought I'd give you a quick call to let you know I arrived. Yeah I'm good – the flight was fine. I actually slept a little. Speaking of sleeping – I'll let you go back to bed! Ha – okay, speak to you soon. Love you so much and miss you already!" Olivia hung up the phone just as she spotted her bag on the carousel. She hauled it off, and headed off to find a taxi.

Stepping out into the fresh September air, she soon wished she was wearing a jumper over her baggy tee. She quickly hailed a yellow cab and asked to be taken to her hotel.

Sitting in the back, she gazed out of the window at the bright lights around her. It was 10pm on a Wednesday evening, but New York was bustling. An hour passed before Olivia reached her hotel in Stamford, Connecticut, but she had enjoyed taking in the sights of her new and exciting surroundings.

She had left behind everything she had ever known in England to pursue her dreams across the pond. She had been offered a six-month internship with the WWE, and although it was an expensive and possible fruitless risk to up and leave, she simply could not turn down the opportunity.

It had not been a simple decision, as she was not only leaving behind her family, friends and everything that had ever been familiar; she was also leaving behind Jack, her boyfriend of 5 years.

They'd been together since she they were 17 years old, and had been inseparable since. They were a perfect match, and instantly knew they wanted to be together forever. Although they knew it would break their hearts to be apart, they both knew that this was Olivia's chance to chase her dream, and Jack couldn't ever deny her that.

Arriving at the hotel reception desk, she was handed her room key, and then made her way to the elevator. She pushed the button for her floor, and found her room. She was looking forward to a good night's sleep, but more importantly, she couldn't wait for the first day of her internship tomorrow.

* * *

She awoke bright and early, allowing herself plenty of time to get ready. The documentation she had been sent said that smart casual was acceptable, but she wanted to make an effort on her first day. After showering, she put on a white shirt, teamed with a pair of tight, slim leg trousers. She finished the look by adding a pair of braces, and some patent black heels.

She decided to wear her hair down, but suddenly wished that she didn't have a flash of blue dyed into her long brunette waves. There was nothing she could do about it now, and besides, they'd already seen what she looked like from her Skype interview.

She took a deep breath, and made her way to the elevator.

Sitting nervously in the reception area of WWE HQ, Olivia quietly awaited the arrival of the employee who would be talking her through the details of her role. She checked her watch – 8:30am.

A tall, friendly man appeared and introduced himself as one of the production managers. She followed him upstairs to a small room, where she took a seat in front of the man's desk.

She sat and listened intently as he explained that her role was to begin over NXT, the WWE's new developmental territory. She would spend time with the people working on the show to give her an insight into the world of television production and scriptwriting, and then after a few weeks she would get a taste of the 'real deal' - travelling on the road with the main roster. He told her that she was due to fly to Florida in a couple of hours to get started, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Olivia welcomed the warmer Orlando climate as she hailed a taxi outside of her new hotel. As the driver started to take her to Full Sail University where the talent was training, she gave Jack a call.

"Hey gorgeous – how are you?" Jack said after picking up the phone almost instantly. "I'm okay thanks, just arrived at Orlando airport, and quickly checked in at my hotel before heading out again as I'm going to be working on NXT for a few weeks…yeah that's the developmental facility, I'm so excited!"

"I'm glad. I really miss you already Olivia. I know you're doing what you love though, so that's what counts. Besides, I've been looking at travel information I could come and visit – perhaps over Christmas?" Jack asked. "Oh my God – if you could that would be amazing! Once I get settled in we'll sort it out. I miss you too, it's weird not seeing you every day. I'll let you go now, I think I'm nearly there. I love you!"

"Okay. Good luck with everything – and remember I'm only a phone call away. Bye gorgeous! I love you." Jack said as he reluctantly hung up.

* * *

Olivia stood in front of Full Sail University and took a deep breath. She headed to the gym as instructed, and could already hear banging and shouting all the way down the corridor. She reached the door, and stepped inside.

There were wrestlers everywhere, some training on mats on the floor, some training in the ring in the centre of the room. She had to admit, she didn't recognise anybody as although she was a huge WWE fan and religiously watched RAW and Smackdown each week, she had never tuned into NXT, or FCW as it was previously known.

She looked around for the nearest person who may know where she was supposed to go. She nervously walked up to a nearby training mat, where a tattooed guy was busy warming up.

"Hi there – sorry to bother you, I'm a new intern here, and I was asked to find a production manager named Mike. Would you be able to help me?"

The guy stopped what he was doing a studied her intently with piercing eyes for a couple of seconds, before responding. "Oh – cool. You're British, right? Sorry, that sounds so goofy. My name's Matt, Matt Polinksy…and you are?"

Olivia relaxed a little and laughed, "Ha – yep, guilty as charged. Cool, my name's Olivia James. And for the record, you don't sound goofy at all".

"Hey Olivia. Ha thanks, I'll go show you over to Mike."

Matt turned round and started to walk across the gym. Olivia walked alongside, taking in her surroundings. They got about halfway across before they were cut off by a guy with long blonde hair, who was familiar to Olivia.

"Hey Graves, who's your friend?" he asked, chuckling to himself. "Sup Chris. This is Olivia, the new intern. I'm going to go and introduce her to Mike, is he still in the office? "

"Yeah he is, I've just come from out there. Hi Olivia, I'm Chris – how long are you gonna be with us?"

"Hi Chris. Wait, Chris as in Chris Hero?! I thought I recognised you from somewhere! Well, my internship is due to last for 6 months, and as I understand it, I'll be completing the first part in NXT, before heading out with the crew on the main roster. I really can't wait to start"

Chris' eyes widened in shock at her recognition, before he replied, "Wow yeah that's me…well, I'm known as Kassius Ohno in the WWE. You know your stuff then huh – that's awesome that you know about The Indys too. Well, I won't delay you any further – see you around."

"See you around", Olivia smiled as Chris walked off towards the ring. "He called you Graves, is that your ring name? I have to admit I don't know a lot about the developmental territories", she muttered, blushing.

"Yeah, my ring name's Corey Graves. Nah don't sweat it, NXT is only just gaining popularity now and FCW wasn't really pushed in the same way so it's no shock that it went under your radar. You're forgiven anyway – you knew who Chris Hero was", Matt winked.

Olivia smiled warmly at him. She'd known him less than five minutes and yet he had already made her feel as though she was part of the team. They finally reached the other side of the gym, and exited through a door, before walking a few paces down the corridor before coming to a halt.

"Right. This is you. I'll just introduce you to Mike, then I'll let you get going", Matt said as he knocked on the door. "Come in", called a voice, which made Matt swing the door open and usher her inside.

"Hi Mike, this is the new intern Olivia – she's here to see you. Right, now I've done my part, I'll get back to training. See you later Olivia", Matt grinned, heading back out the door before she even had a chance to respond. Seconds later, his head appeared through the door once more, as he added "Oh and Mike? She's awesome, really knows her stuff!" before disappearing once more.

Mike laughed quietly and rose to his feet, extending his arm for a handshake. "As you probably gathered, I'm Mike, a production manager here at NXT. It's great to meet you, Olivia. Let's get started."

"It's great to meet you too. Great – can't wait", Olivia smiled, taking a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews so far guys - hopefully I will get better as I get into the flow of this story. This is another chapter based upon building characters etc, and then Chapter 3 will be one for the Moxley/Ambrose fans :) thanks guys!**

* * *

Although she'd technically only worked for three hours, Olivia was exhausted after her first day. She had spent the first hour working her way round the gym, introducing herself and making sure she made a good first impression. She had met dozens of people, but had been told that there were still others who just hadn't trained today. She wondered how she would ever remember all the names.

It had been great fun, and she'd already bonded with some of the wrestlers and some crew members. She left the building accompanied by Chris and Matt, who were arguing about the Night of Champions PPV which was due to take place that Sunday night in Boston Massachusetts.

"I'm telling you man – Punk's got this in the bag. There's no way he's losing to Cena this Sunday. I'm calling shenanigans" Matt argued.

"Pssh, even with shenanigans, Cena will probably still come out on top. It's damn near enough a hometown pay per view for him. As much as I don't want Punk to lose, Cena's gonna be the new champ", Chris retorted.

"FINE. Let's settle this – fifty bucks says Punk wins come Sunday" Matt said, offering Chris his hand. "Raise it to a hundred bucks and you got a deal, Graves", Chris responded, narrowing his eyes jokingly.

After shaking on it, they took Olivia to a local dive bar. She was a little tired and would have liked to have just headed back to the hotel and slept until morning, but she really wanted to make the effort with Matt and Chris, since they had been so friendly towards her all day.

They all sat at the bar, where Matt ordered three beers. Chris passed one of the beers down to Olivia, and asked "So – how's life in America treating you so far?" She sipped the drink before responding, "Well I only arrived in New York yesterday, then flew out here around midday, but so far it's amazing. I mean, it's a lot to take in but I love the company and I'm sure I'm gonna love my time here."

"Awesome. So what did you do for a job before you came here?" Matt asked. "Up until recently I was a student in England. I finished my journalism degree about four months ago, and so to be honest I've just been working full-time in a local supermarket, saving up money. I've been so lucky to get an opportunity this quickly, particularly in a company I adore."

"So you've had to leave your family behind? That must be tough." Chris asked. Suddenly Olivia felt her stomach drop as she thought about Jack, and how long it would be until she saw him again. "Yeah it's hard. The worst part has been leaving behind my boyfriend, Jack. We've been together since we were teenagers, and we're used to spending every moment in the day together. I think I might get to see him at Christmas though", she replied, forcing a small smile.

"Sorry to bring that up – I can tell you're finding it tough already. Well, we're your buddies now and we're here to help you through it. Time in the WWE flies by, I can assure you, and before you know it, it'll be Christmas."

Matt agreed and added: "Yeah – we'll help you keep busy. Speaking of which, we're heading over to an NXT house party this Sunday for the pay per view. Fancy tagging along?"

"Yeah definitely, that sounds great. Thanks guys" Olivia smiled, emptying her beer bottle. "Excuse me a moment, I need to spend a penny" she said, getting up out of her seat. She noticed both wrestlers had blank faces, which made her crack up laughing. "Sorry guys – it means I need to use the loo…sorry, the bathroom. Be right back", she laughed, hurrying away.

"British chicks are so weird…she's a great girl though", Matt chuckled, as Chris nodded in agreement.

Olivia stood in front of the cracked bathroom mirror, and reached into her bag to retrieve her comb. She brushed the knots out of her long brunette and blue hair, splashed water on her face and then applied a small amount of eyeliner to her tired green eyes. She couldn't wait to get back to her hotel and out of her heels. She sighed, and entered a cubicle.

On her way back from the bathroom, she had an idea. She approached the barman, and ordered three flaming Sambucas. She carried the drinks over to her companions, who were once again arguing about Night of Champions. They soon stopped once the liquor, which was still alight, was placed in front of them.

"To new friends", Olivia toasted, and downed her shot. She felt the liquid warm her throat all the way down to her belly. It loosened her up a little and she urged the men to do the same. "Come on guys – don't tell me two big macho wrestlers are scared of a little fire", she mocked.

"Hey little lady – you'll regret saying that", Matt laughed, necking his shot and ordering three more. Chris realised he was lagging behind and quickly swallowed his too.

* * *

It was 2am closing time, and the room was spinning. Matt and Chris staggered off their barstools and helped Olivia off hers too. "You guys are awesome. I guess you're not scared of fire" she giggled, wobbling on the spot. "I guess not", Chris slurred, as they exited the bar.

The humid air outside hit Olivia hard; as did the alcohol. "Guys I don't feel so great…I better be going to my hotel now" she mumbled drunkenly, desperately trying to balance in her heels.

"Good thinking little lady", Matt replied, flagging down a taxi for her. It stopped and he helped her in. "I guess I'll see you at work in a few hours…hope you're not feeling too rough!" Matt laughed, slamming the taxi door shut. Olivia gave the driver the name of her hotel, and waved at her new friends out of the window.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of her alarm at 7:00am. Rolling over to silence it, she realised she was still wearing yesterday's outfit. She also realised that her head was pounding, and last night's antics came flooding back. "Lesson one. Never doubt a wrestler's drinking ability" she groaned, heaving herself out of bed and making her way sluggishly to the bathroom.

After her shower she felt a little better. She remembered Mike telling her that today she'd be working with some of the stagehands, helping them assemble and disassemble the new NXT ring that was due to arrive. She opted for a pair of jeans, black Converse, and a "Stone Cold" Steve Austin shirt.

She thought of Jack and once again felt a pang of homesickness in her stomach. She felt as though she might get upset if she phoned him and heard his voice, so she decided to send him a text instead.

"Hey gorgeous. Missing you… wish you were here. I love you so much. Liv xxx"

She took the elevator down to the ground floor, and grabbed some breakfast while she waited for her taxi over to the gym.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and the new ring had only just arrived. Olivia was called over to where a handful of crew members were stood pointing at various pieces of equipment laid across the floor. She had spent the morning watching a British girl called Saraya - ring name Paige- train, and they had gotten along like a house on fire.

A short but extremely muscular man advised the group that after lunch they would be expected to test that all the correct parts had arrived, and they'd then need to set up the ring before taking it down again.

Queuing for food in the canteen, Olivia suddenly felt a sharp nudge in her ribs. She turned to see Chris standing there, laughing. "Ouch! Don't make me throw up on you – I still feel a little rough from the Sambuca", she groaned.

"What?" Chris asked. "I said I still feel rough from the Sambuca last night", Olivia repeated, to which Chris once again replied with "What?" She was just about to say she was confused when she realised he was mocking her. "Oh har-har, very funny. I'm wearing a Stone Cold shirt…hilarious", she giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm here all week", Chris winked, before asking "Oh – you still on for Sunday night? The Night of Champions party over at the Rotunda house – have you met the Rotunda brothers Windham and Taylor?"

"Yeah I'm definitely still up for it, it'll be great to see everybody and chill out a little. I've met Taylor – Bo Dallas, right? Not sure about Windham though" she said.

"Awesome – it's gonna be epic. Oh you'd definitely know if you met Windham. His new character is called Bray Wyatt, and his current look is edgy to say the least", he laughed.

* * *

An afternoon of assisting the stagehands exhausted Olivia, and she was relieved at the end of the day to hear Matt and Chris say they needed to go to the gym. She hadn't had a moment to relax since arriving in the USA, and she was grateful to have Friday night to herself.

Matt dropped her off at her hotel, and she crawled straight into bed, napping from 5pm-9pm. When she woke up, she realised she'd missed dinner in the hotel restaurant, and so she ordered a pizza while trying to connect her laptop to the WiFi.

Twenty minutes later she managed to get the internet working, just as her pizza arrived in reception.

She loaded up Facebook, wondering why nobody was online. Soon realising that everybody back home was five hours ahead, she knew that most people would be either sleeping or out partying at half 2 on a Friday night.

The sickly feeling lurched in Olivia's stomach once more as she thought of her boyfriend, and wondered what he was doing without her. It had only been two days, how was she going to cope for months on end? She was grateful that this weekend would be a busy one, so that she could stay distracted.

Olivia stirred from a deep sleep to the sound of her phone vibrating against the bedside table. She clumsily fumbled around for it , and opened one eye groggily to read the message from Saraya: "Hey O. You fancy hanging in Orlando today? Could get some supplies for the NoC partaaay. Let me know, S x"

She was definitely up for that, and instantly replied: "Sure! I'll be ready in an hour. Where you wanna meet?"

Barely 30 seconds passed before she received a response: "I'll pick you up outside your hotel. See you in an hour!"

Olivia raced out of bed and hopped in the shower. She washed and dried her hair, and picked out some denim shorts and a faded Black Sabbath tee. She teamed it with her Converse and waited in the lobby until she saw Saraya pull up outside.

"Sick shirt girl. Love that band!" Saraya smiled as Olivia jumped in the passenger seat. "Thanks – gotta rep England out here huh?" she chuckled.

* * *

The girls had been shopping for around an hour when they arrived at a liquor store. Olivia had never seen so many different bottles of alcohol in one place, and she had to admit that she didn't know what half of them even were.

"Well, we've gotta get some bottles of Jack…the guys wouldn't forgive us if we didn't", Saraya said, placing three bottles in their shopping cart.

"What about shots?" Olivia asked, holding up bottles of Goldschläger and yes, Sambuca.

"Shit girl that's gonna be brutal – we should so play a drinking game whilst watching the PPV. Put those in the trolley!" Saraya laughed.

Countless bottles of alcohol later, the girls made their way over to the front of the store to pay.

"Wait a second…are you even old enough to drink here legally?!" Olivia asked suspiciously, flashing a wicked grin.

"Nope – that's why you're paying! Mwahaha!" Paige laughed, running off out of the shop.

Olivia smiled and tutted, loading the party supplies on to the belt, while Paige pulled faces from outside the store.

Olivia finally emerged from the shop, somewhat weighed down by the bags. "Thanks mate – here, take this towards everything, I'm not an asshole. We'll make the guys pay for some of it anyway", Paige said, handing her a wad of cash.

"Ha - thanks. This should turn out to be some party huh?" Olivia smiled. "Yep – you bet. It's gonna be epic", Saraya replied.


End file.
